


Lee Donghyuck and Slytherin Mark lee

by Jaedo_season900



Series: Nct Harry Potter au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Donghyuck, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, JaeDo, M/M, Made up character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slytherin Mark Lee, mentions os others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaedo_season900/pseuds/Jaedo_season900
Summary: #Markhyuck Harry Potter auEveryone thought that The Sorting Hat made a mistake decision buy sorting Mark in the Slytherin and Donghyuck in the Gryffindor when their personalities show otherwise.But, Mark's true nature, his Slytherin side only Donghyuck who knows about it not until.. Well.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Nct Harry Potter au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Lee Donghyuck and Slytherin Mark lee

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter au! Kind of excited about this. 
> 
> Well, hopefully you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Ps, there's not really violence in the fic, but just in case.

"mmm Slytherin! No doubt". The old sorting hat announced to the whole people at The Great Hall. 

The boy nervously gets up from the sit after professor Moon took off the old hat from his head and gets all smiley and giggly while walking towards the Slytherin table. 

His facial expression that gives an innocent smile with clear and puppy eyes makes other students whisper into each other's ears, gossiping about his place in Slytherin. One of the houses that doesn't really belong to people like him. 

"Hey, do you think that old Sorting Hat made a mistake by putting him in our house?" one of the male students whispers into his friend's ear, side-eying the boy who laughs loudly while excitedly hitting his newly found friend on the shoulder and the other seems like he didn't mind it either as he hits the boy back. 

"No way, that hat might be old, but he never would make such a mistake." his friend whispers back. 

"aren't he gonna ruin our house's reputation?With that personality, he belongs to Hufflepuff or Gryffindor instead." 

"Well, I guess we should see what's gonna happen to him. I'm sure he won't last long." 

"Why?" the other asks and his friend sighs like it's the most stupid question ever.

"stupid! You think our seniors will ever leave him alone without harassing him left and right?" he explains and the other mouthing 'o' and nods his head in understanding. 

Both of them laughing happily about the idea of the boy gonna get bullied and immediately stop and give fake smiles towards the boy when they meet each other's eyes. 

They exchange smiles and the boy literally gives the most pure and innocent smile ever that makes the other two feel sick in their stomach. 

They looked around them and instead of expecting the others to give the boy a disgusting look, they looked at the boy with the most whipped expression ever, especially coming from the Slytherin students. 

Both the girls and the boys become all happy and outgoing with the boy despite they just met each other not longer than 30 minutes. 

"what with this guy?" he whispers to his friend who looks equally stunned by the reactions from others. 

"I don't know man, those eyes and smile didn't sit right in me. His eyes are like telling us to not mess with him." His voice was shaky. 

But then, the boy switched his place with three other students to sit in front of the other two. 

"Hey" the boy greets shyly despite it was him who approached them first. 

"uh um, hey" those two greeted him back nervously. 

"I'm Mark lee, nice to meet you two." he expends his hands towards them and they hesitantly grab Mark's hand. 

Both of them shivered under the cold and pale hand from Mark. His hand is cold like a dead body unlike his warm expression that can make people's hearts melt. 

"it-it's nice to meet you too Mark," one of them replied and his face went all red when his voice cracked, showing that he's scared. 

Mark smirks and before he goes back to his original seat, he approaches both of them to give a 'hug' as he whispers, "watch your mouth and everything is going to be fine" he warns in a dangerously low voice that makes both of them jolted up that result in people watching them weirdly. 

Mark went back to his seat and those two slowly sat down in embarrassment. 

\-----------

Mark is in the second year in Hogwarts at the time where Lee Donghyuck sorted to Gryffindor. 

Unlike Mark, the younger confidently walked through the big hall and went to Gryffindor's table while accompanied by the sounds of students from Gryffindor clapping happily. 

On the way to his seat, Donghyuck meets with Mark's eyes and wink confidently towards the older. 

Mark didn't respond to his wink but the red colour at the tip of his ears betrayed him. 

Despite all the teasing and fuss at the Slytherin table, it's totally opposite at Gryffindor table. His action makes them gasped in disbelief. 

The moment Donghyuck sits down, a girl beside him tapping his shoulder. She has long, silky hair and is pretty too. She called herself Yeri for as long as he can remember. 

Donghyuck can see the looks that screamed jealousy from other guys towards him. Donghyuck wants to laugh looking at their dumb face when he leans his ear towards the girl. 

"did you know him?" Yeri asks. 

He doesn't budge as he expects to get this kind of question especially when he just winked the older a while ago. "that guy? Yeah, he's someone I know." He says. 

Yeri slightly hitted him on his shoulder, not satisfied by the answer. 

"someone you Know? Lee, you literally winked at him! AT Mark Lee, everyone's crush." she half whispers, restraining herself from talking too loud and makes people hear their conversation about Mark. 

Donghyuck shrugs, "yeah, someone I know". 

Before Yeri can protest again for his unclear response, their principal, Lee Sooman started to give his speech about the arrival of first year students. 

Donghyuck laughs when Yeri lets out a disappointing noise. 

\----------

The news of Donghyuck and Mark friendship goes really fast in Hogwarts. That is when more people start to wonder whether The Sorting Hat made a right decision by sorting Donghyuck in Gryffindor and Mark in Slytherin when their personalities show otherwise. 

In his 4th year, Mark became one of the aces in the Slytherin Quidditch team and his position as seeker also makes him popular among the girls. To the boys, he is their role model. 

He is also good in studies. Despite he has always been busy with Quidditch training and as a Slytherin prefect, Mark is still capable in maintaining his grades in every subject especially Defence Against the Dark Arts subject. 

Because of that, he becomes Professor Nakamoto's favourite student. 

Again, Mark Lee is a perfect student in any other way. Even though he's in his fourth year, he hasn't once broken any rule or done something that can make him suspended or expelled. Well, obviously he needs to protect his reputation as a model student and Slytherin's pride. 

Mark Lee's patience has no limit. At least that's what everyone in Hogwarts thought so. His perfect traits as many people described him as kind, friendly, outgoing, and never gets angry when people joke about him. About how he should've been sorted in other houses instead of Slytherin which is quite stupid of them actually for Donghyuck. 

It's because the older one indeed belongs to Slytherin. Donghyuck has seen the side of him where deep down, he wishes to not see them again. 

But. Slytherin is Slytherin. No matter how he never loses his patience over people's jokes on him, once he reaches his limit, he'll give remarks that will be reminded forever on those people. 

And yes, that was based on the experience and Donghyuck was there as a witness that he wasn't intentions to. 

Today, Mark was having a bad day. He became stressed when he failed in the making of Weedosoros potion for the third time. This might seem like the older is being dramatic, he only failed for three times, he can try again and Mark is the type of person who will never give up until he fulfilled his desire and goals. 

But his failed potions caused so much trouble in the classroom that his potions ended up making a lot of mess that Professor Kim Doyoung needed to ask him to stop for today and practice somewhere safer and require a less amount of mess or worse, damage. 

He muttered a small sorry that might make Professor Kim, the most strict and fearful teacher, feel bad for him and reassured him that he would succeed if he tried again. 

Sadly, that was fake. Mark is good at manipulating people. His words and actions do not match with the rage that is slowly rising in him. 

He'll go around laughing with the jokes that Lucas made, greets other Professors politely and practices Quidditch with his team smoothly. Well, to be more exact, he knows how to hide his feelings and it's hard for Donghyuck to figure out about it sometimes. 

But not that day. Donghyuck heard about his failed potions from Yeri. She was in the same class with the older and was there too, witnessing the mess that Mark made. 

Later that night, Donghyuck sneaked into the Slytherin dormitory to drag the older from from his somewhat comfy bed (he has slept before). He has a brilliant plan for the older and they can't do it not until the older man stops groaning loudly and gets up from his bed. 

It's harder than he thought. Mark can be really stubborn sometimes and it's pain in the ass. 

He sighs and rolled his eyes towards the older and muttered, "fucking Slytherin" under his breath. His remark doesn't affect Mark but it does to his roommates. 

"Hey!" the tall boy named Lucas? He thinks. Donghyuck never bothered to remember people's names that are not important to him. 

"Shut up Lucas, I'm busy here," he says. Since the taller man didn't say anything to correct him, maybe he said the right name. 

Donghyuck appearance in the Slytherin dormitory is not something new for them. He used to wake up on Mark's bed (at dawn of course before he went back to his own room) because they always spent time together at night by watching muggle movies. Donghyuck would get too sleepy to go back that the older let him spend a night at Slytherin dormitory. 

Watching muggle's movies are not something that Mark loves to do which is he thought the story line is stupid and ridiculous especially Disney movies. Well, he's not wrong but Donghyuck enjoyed the older's ridiculous reaction tho. 

Whenever there's a scene that he doesn't understand, Mark has a habit of scrunching his nose and knitting his eyebrows together that makes him look ugly and adorable at the same time. He will laugh at the older and it'll just get better when Mark gets more confused at his reactions. 

Anyway, this night is not the day for him to make fun of the older's ugly expression. Once again, he gathered all of his strengths to pull out Mark from his bed. He should have agreed to go to exercise with Jeno the other day. 

"Come on Mark! Let's go outside". He still tries his best but the older one didn't respond. 

"Hyuck, go to where? Can you just let me rest?" Mark asks. His voice comes out muffled since he planted his face down into the pillow. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, tightened his grip on Mark's arm and successfully made the older slightly move. 

"no. I'm bored and you have to play with me." he says and he groans frustratedly when the latter ignores him. 

"damn, Lee. How could he haven't snapped at you yet? If it were me.." Mark's another roommate, Hendery says. 

Donghyuck glares towards the pink haired guy but he shrugged it off, not scared by the silence threat given by Donghyuck. 

Of course Mark wouldn't do anything towards him. He is Mark's closest friend, they've known each other since they were kids and that is what he called 'Donghyuck's privilege'. 

"Mark-" 

"It's Mark Hyung for you Hyuck," Mark cuts him off just to correct him of how he should address the seniority to the latter. 

Donghyuck is out of patience and getting tired. So, he jumps on Mark's back that makes the old bed let out a squeak noise and a gasp sound from Mark. 

"Hyuck, get off me. Or I will do something that will make you regret this" Mark warns him. 

But, sadly for Mark, Donghyuck is Gryffindor. He was sorted into Gryffindor because of his brave, determination and courage characteristics. Ignoring that loud groan from Mark, he hugs the latter tighter. 

"What are you gonna do, Mark hyung? Don't underestimate a Gryffindor." he says smugly. But it didn't last long for him to act smug and claim his victory when in one swift move, Mark flips Donghyuck off from his back and lays Donghyuck down back to his bed. 

Fuck him and his strong muscles. Even though both of them are quite close by their height, Mark gradually is stronger than him. 

Donghyuck yelps from the sudden change of position and Mark's strong grip on both of his arms, pinned him down on the bed and cage his body by placing his legs at his sides so that Donghyuck can't move no matter how much he tries. 

He looks up to see Mark's face and slightly sulking when the older smirks and the grin get wider. Declared his victory. Now, this is Mark he wanted. 

But still! In their current position where Mark strong grips still on his arms, completely caging him from the top, makes Donghyuck face goes red in embarrassment (the other two stupid roommates of Mark teasing him). 

"alright, alright. You win, now get me off" Donghyuck attempts to loosen Mark's grip on his right arm but gives up eventually when the latter is stronger than him. 

"you know what Hyuck-ie, I'll let you go since I've got what I wanted" and yes, he didn't say it, but Donghyuck knows what exactly he meant. 

"Then, let me go" it started to get hotter, not because of their body being pressed onto each other but a flush of embarrassment rose to his cheeks and ears. Thankfully the room is dark enough that the older can't really see his reddened face or else the older gonna teases him for days. 

Mark slowly lets him go and climbs off from the top of Donghyuck's body and the bed. Like a gentleman he is, he offers his hand for Donghyuck to hold while he tries to get off from the bed. 

But he didn't take it tho, Donghyuck squints his eyes suspiciously towards the older. "what is that for?" he asks. 

"to help you, Hyuck. I won't do that trick again," 

Still not believing, he slaps that hand away and gets up on his own. Mark just shrugged away and followed Donghyuck from behind to exit the room. 

It's currently 11 pm. It's already past the curfew time which is at 10 pm where all the students should not leave their common room. So they must sneakily walk out from the Slytherin common house carefully so that they'll not get caught. 

Donghyuck peeks through the corridor that led to the kitchen. He scanned the dark corridor and pulled out his wand. He spells a quiet "lumos". Then, a bright light came out from the tip of his wand that was bright enough for him to watch the dark corridor. 

When there's no sight of Hogwarts caretaker, he tugs Mark's cold hand into his warm one to quietly pass the corridor to get into the kitchen. 

Donghyuck sighs relievely when they safely arrive at the kitchen without them getting caught by the caretaker. 

"safe" he says. 

"kitchen? I swear to god Hyuck, if you-" before Mark can finish his sentence, Donghyuck cut him off. 

He sassily raised his index finger towards Mark to not say another word. 

"It's not like what you thought. I will not make you cook for me and no, not teasing this time." he reassures the older. When the older doesn't look convinced yet, he shows his puppy eyes which is one of Mark's weaknesses. That trick only works if it's from Donghyuck. 

"alright, what is it then?" Mark asks as he approaches Donghyuck and naturally sniffs his hair and sighs in comfort. Mark always does that whenever he finds any unpleasant surroundings or it is just the smell of the kitchen which is quite smelly. 

"The smell here is quite unpleasant is it?" Mark asks whilst his face still buried into the younger's fluffy hair. 

Mark has said before that he likes the smell of vanilla shampoo that he uses and despised him for changing it. Despite not showing his emotion, Donghyuck is actually happy that Mark totally loves the smell of the vanilla scent and tries his best to keep the smell. But he knows that Mark is aware of it with the constant praise from the older towards him. 

Donghyuck hums in agreement and turns around to hug Mark. He tugs his chin at the crook of Mark's neck. The older smell is the only smell that he can accept from people besides his mom obviously. Mark smells like home. The exact smell that he has been missing since he left home. 

To be specific, Mark smells petrichor. Petrichor is the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil. It's a pleasant smell that usually comes from the forest after rain falls. Donghyuck misses this. He used to wake up in the morning to the smell of damp forest behind his house especially during spring season. 

"Hyuck, I know you're starting to get extra comfy right now, but we can't stay here for too long. The caretaker is gonna catch us later". Mark says and Donghyuck heavily loosen his arms around the latter's neck and pout cutely. 

"Right, I forgot that you are the school prefect," he let's Mark go. Then he waste no time to the old kitchen cabinet that looks worn out and the handle would fall off if not careful enough. Donghyuck struggled to reach the cabinet as he tip-toed in order to reach for the handle and open the cabinet door. 

Mark curiously watching the younger quietly took out a bunch of familiar tools. He takes them out from the cabinet and places them on the kitchen island. 

It's a bezoar, a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save people from those who drink poisons. Then, the younger takes out other ingredients like ginger root, armadillo bile and scarab beetle. 

"Hyuck, where did you get all of this stuff? Do you even know what the hell is this?" Mark asks and Donghyuck panicking when the older's voice gets higher. 

He quickly closes Mark's mouth with his hand while his index finger on his mouth, signalling for the older to lower his mother fucking voice."shh" 

"Hyuck," Mark says again but with a lower and deeper voice. Donghyuck recognises the second voice, Mark would do that if he demands an answer and the older usually uses this tone whenever he plays his role as Slytherin prefect. Which is makes people quivered by a single voice. 

Donghyuck sighs, "no shit sherlock, I don't know what the fuck is this things are, but you know them damn well right? And don't lower your voice towards me," 

Mark defeated. It's not easy to argue with Donghyuck, the younger is bloody stubborn. Even Slytherin can't afford to beat him and his stubbornness. "yes, I know and sorry". The latter kiss on top of his head as an apology. "It's the ingredients to make Weedosoros potion which I just failed three times to make it and ended up making a mess instead."

Donghyuck bites his inner cheek to prevent himself from laughing out loud at Mark's sad expression when talking about his failed potion. "good! Then, let's make it!" Donghyuck says excitedly but the older's face gets darkened. 

"I can't. What if I fail again? What if I make a mess again and we-you end up getting into trouble tomorrow?" Mark says hopelessly. 

"Hyung, look at me" Donghyuck cups the latter's face and lifts it up so that the older can look at him in the eyes. And Mark does. God, he's so freaking cute and Donghyuck just wants to kiss that pout away from the older face. 

"you will never know unless you try right? I know you hyung, I always know damn well that you're not the type of person who easily gives up. You will not be sorted into Slytherin without a reason right? I mean, you are selfish, always want everything to be yours,-" Mark protests and Donghyuck quickly finish his sentence before the latter starts to get the wrong idea,

"But, you love to get achievement. Especially from the things that you work hard for." Mark's face softened, and his cheeks goes red by Donghyuck warm words but the frown on Mark's hasn't gone away. 

"this might be different Hyuck, maybe this potion is just not for me. You know, like how I've been struggling to fry eggs?" Mark cracks a joke and Donghyuck can't help but to laugh. This time he does not care whether they'll get caught or whatsoever. 

"It's okay Mark, I'm here. Just like how I'm always beside you whenever you try to fry eggs." This time Mark is the one who laughs after Donghyuck's joke. 

Mark placed his hands on top of Donghyuck's hands that were still on his cheeks. Mark's hands are cold. But Donghyuck doesn't budge or even care about it since his hands are warm. They low-key complete each other with their differences. 

"alright" Mark puts down their hands and starts to make the potion. Donghyuck noticed that the latter seemed nervous since he bit his bottom lips and chewed them many times. 

"relax, I know you can" by that, Mark takes a deep breath and he looks more relaxed and ready. 

He starts mixing the ingredients and by how natural he puts the ingredients into the metal bowl, it's mean that Mark already had memorised the recipe or steps in making the potion. 

The process of making the potion took longer than Donghyuck has thought and he started to get bored and sleepy while watching the latter mixing up the ingredients. He then jolts up when Mark mumbles saying that it's done.

Donghyuck peeks over Mark's shoulder to see the result. Well, the potion is doing better than both of them have expected, especially Mark. The latter looks like a father who is seeing their firstborn child for the first time. His eyes sparkled and full of expectation. 

"Well, first of all, no explosion anywhere especially from your potion so that's a plus. Is it working? Should I taste it?" Donghyuck was about to reach over the potion before Mark stopped him by slapping his hand away. 

"ouch! What is that for?" he rubs his hand that Mark slapped earlier and formed a little pout on his lips. 

"Hyuck, that's poison. You can't taste them unless you have a death wish." Mark says and the younger's eyes widened in fear and realisation. 

"it-it's poison? Why the hell did you learn to make potions that could kill?" Mark is about to answer him when Donghyuck continues again. "wait, oh my god, oh god. Mark Hyung, if you didn't stop me earlier I will be dead! You'll lose your bestest friend and you will regret this night and cry for me!" Donghyuck doesn't know what the hell is he talking about, but for sure, he is being dramatic and the older is unamused by his dramatic rant. 

"shut up Hyuck, you're being loud. First, you are supposed to learn this when you're in the fourth year and second, you are not gonna die if you drink the poison actually. Not when you bring the bezoar stone, which is its function, is supposed to save you from poison." Mark explained to him calmly. 

"oh. Then, let me do it" Donghyuck reached for the potion again when Mark stopped him once again. 

"Don't." he warns. 

"but you said that the stone can save me. So let me taste it hm?" Donghyuck insists. He's not really have the exact reason why he is so eager to try the potion, but he's in the age of getting curious over anything even though curiosity killed the cat. 

"Hyuck, you can't. I bet that you took that stone from Professor Kim even though I'm sure enough that it's not you who got them. You'll get in trouble or whoever that took that stone. Besides, I don't know how to use that stone." well, Donghyuck can't argue that with Mark. It's not him who took all of those ingredients, it's Yeri who helped him. Hell, he's not even know or take time to learn what the ingredients' names are. 

Besides, he's still in third year and potion class is his least favourite subject. To make potions, the process just gets more and more complicated compared to cooking. At least when cooking, he can just throw the ingredients in the pot, yet it's still delicious. But in making potions, once things go wrong, they'll need to start all over again. That's why Donghyuck doesn't understand why the older are so good at it even though he's terrible at cooking which is more easier and less complicated than potions. 

"so Professor Kim is more important than me? How dare you!" Donghyuck fake gasped. He does realise that he took Mark's word in a completely different way, but nah. 

"Well, it's Professor Kim Doyoung we talked about here. The most fearful teacher ever and don't forget that he is the Head of Slytherin." Mark almost looks smug at the end. Maybe he feels proud that he got someone like Professor Kim as the house head. 

"You describe him like he is from Snape or something," Donghyuck says sarcastically. But the older man stays silent, almost looks like he agreed with him. 

"He IS from Snape family Hyuck," 

Oh. Alright, that's interesting. This reminds him back when he and the trio, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin gossiping about the Professor. 

Professor Kim is a genius wizard. At the age of 30, he was passed by the previous head of Slytherin to become the new Head of the house. Just like his relative who unexpectedly turned out to be the late Severus Snape, he's a specialist in potion making. Well, Renjun used to tell about this before but he didn't care about it even a bit that he unintentionally forgot about the information until Renjun told about the teacher's love life. That's where Donghyuck pays attention. No, that's where he and Jaemin paid attention. 

There's a rumor going around in Hogwarts saying that he is married to Flying instructor and Quidditch coach, Jung Jaehyun. Unlike Professor Kim who is strict and the most fearful teacher, Jung Jaehyun is a students' sweetheart. His tall and buff figure makes the girls thirsty over him. To be added, the instructor has the sweetest smile with deep dimples on both of his cheeks. His voice is also as sweet as sugar, hell even more than that. Donghyuck still remembers his voice when he used to teach him how to fly the broomstick in his first year. He got a huge crush on the instructor that he purposely pretend to be a slow learner in riding broomstick so that the handsome instructor can teach him personally. 

But it didn't lasted long, Mark gets jealous (even though he didn't admit to it) and the latter offered to teach him by himself. 

This could be baseless rumor when Donghyuck first heard from Renjun. He hasn't seen the two teachers' interact with each other and when they do, they only exchange a simple greeting before walking away. Not until he was proven wrong when Professor Kim's step brother (it's Jeno) accidentally spilled the tea about his brother's love life. Apparently, they are not married yet but they've been in a relationship for more than three years. 

At first, it was hard for him to believe. But the more than three years experience in relationships really has its benefits. 

"Hyuck? Oi, Lee Donghyuck." Mark's voice shook him out from his sudden thoughts of the Potion professor. 

"hah?" he asks dumbly. 

"you space out. Are you that amazed by Professor Kim?" Mark asks. And his question makes Donghyuck snorted. 

"what? Me? Pfft. I'm not" he denied. Why would he? Right? Maybe. Fuck it, he don't know. 

"then?" Mark raised his eyebrows, still not convinced with the reason given by Donghyuck. Out of nowhere, not even a single warning, Mark slowly approached him, slowly without breaking eye contact, their body getting close to each other and the older man stopped moving when Donghyuck's back pressed on the kitchen island. But his chest pressed closely with Donghyuck's chest. 

Mark's breath is so close and Donghyuck can hear the sound of Mark's heart beatings loudly. Is he nervous? But his face says otherwise. Mark grinning widely and a small smile blooms on his lips but at the same time, his heart thumping louder. This is why sometimes Donghyuck can't read the latter. He's full of surprises at certain times that he can't expect anything from the latter. 

Some days he gets shy over the little touches and teases that the tip of his ears will go red and also in the other days, he suddenly becomes all confident and cocky towards the younger. For example, remember how Mark confidently flipped him off and fluttered him in front of his roommates? Yes, he is indeed full of surprises and it's not like he hated it. It's one of Mark's personality traits and he can't change it either. 

Seeing the older up close like this, looking all cocky and smug, makes Donghyuck want to kiss him on purpose and watches how that annoying expression gone and left flustered Mark instead. So he did. Without hesitation, he cupped Mark's face and put his lips on Mark's chapped lips one. He takes a mental note to advise the latter to use vaseline next time. It's a muggle product, but Donghyuck likes it. Even his favourite Professor Moon uses it. 

Just like how he wanted, when Donghyuck pulled the older to kiss him, he let out a small surprised noise and his body froze, not moving. Donghyuck smirks while his lips still on Mark's. This means that he successfully washed away the cocky attitude from the older. 

They stayed, neither of them trying to remove their lips from each other. So Donghyuck decided to pull off first before the situation started to get awkward. 

The older must have realised that Donghyuck is about to pull off from the kiss until he quickly grabbed Donghyuck by the waist and his other hand pulled Donghyuck's head closer to deepened the kiss. This time it's Donghyuck turns to get all flustered and shocked. 

"fuck it Mark lee" Donghyuck curses in his head. "fuck him". 

But Donghyuck didn't try to move away nor break the kiss. Instead, he tilted his head a bit to adjust the position so that the latter could kiss him better and pulled Mark closer whilst he tightened his grip on Mark's soft hair. He can just pull away and awkwardly laugh and bid his goodbye before walking out from the kitchen leaving Mark alone. But he didn't. Not when Mark's lips on his feel so good, not how the older taste so sweet and bitter like a caramel candy that he always eats. 

So Donghyuck opened his mouth to let Mark insert his tongue and eagerly tasted him. Mark licked through the roof of his mouth, sucking his tongue that made the younger moan into the kiss. Donghyuck let the older take the lead. Mark bite Donghyuck's bottom lip slowly and nibbles them carefully so as not to hurt the latter. 

Donghyuck likes it. He likes how gentle Mark is for him and only him. How he's the only exceptional person in Mark's life, how he was always patient and adored him. 

For the first time, he wanted to be greedy. He wants to keep Mark reserved only for him and him only. He wants to be with Mark for more than friends, more special like, like Professor Kim and instructor Jung where they love each other for over three years and perhaps forever. He loves Mark. He loves the older more than as a friend. 

Mark kisses him deep and Donghyuck lets him. The kiss is a bit sloppy but neither of them mind. They kiss and kiss until they pull away to catch some breath. 

Both of them breath heavily and rest their foreheads on top of each other without breaking eye contact. They take time to process everything that just happened and Donghyuck uses this time to Confess his feelings towards the latter. 

"hyung, Mark hyung." he calls softly. 

"hm?"

"I love you. I love you more than friends, I want to have something between us that is more than just being friends. I- I" Donghyuck didn't realise that he keeps mumbling that the older needs to calm him down. 

"Hyuck, hey, breath. It's okay, I get it now" Mark hugs him tight and soothing his back to comfort the latter. 

Donghyuck does as he was told and takes a deep breath. He rests his face on the crook of Mark's neck. Unlike his cold hands, the older's neck is more warm and comfortable. 

"hyung, can we?" Donghyuck asks, not looking at Mark. He is whether to get overly shy from the confession or get too comfortable at the older's warm neck, he can't decide. 

"of course you can Hyuck-ie. I lo-" 

"what the fuck?" 

Both of them jumped and released from each other's hold and Donghyuck swears he is gonna kill whoever it is that interrupts their moment especially when he is too close to hear the older saying that L words back to him. 

He turns back towards the voice to see the person who interrupted them. 

"Mark Lee? Woah, I can't believe my eyes. The Slytherin perfect student that many people looked up for is fucking gay? That's embarrassing" A Gryffindor boy, judging by his robe's colour, that Donghyuck recalled as Sanghoon? Sangwoo? Again, he doesn't care. Especially this guy. 

"excuse me, Mr Sangwoo. I beg your fucking pardon-" Donghyuck almost jump towards the guy when Mark grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

"Hyuck, don't." Mark's voice is deep and dangerously low. Donghyuck knows the older didn't mean it towards him, but he still hates that tone. So he immediately caressed the cold and now trembled in anger to calm him down. 

Just by then, Mark stops trembling and his breathing gets calmer and better just like Donghyuck wants. 

"tch, disgusting". That Sangwoo guy once again speaks up and breaks their little moment again. 

"Lee Donghyuck, are you gay too? By looking at the way you fucking lovingly caressed his hand, it's disgusting man." Donghyuck swears to god, if this guy opens his mouth again, he gonna shove that fucking Weedosoros potion into his filthy mouth. 

But that just gonna make everything go wrong. So he used words instead,

"what's wrong being a gay? It's not your fucking problem when you should've just minded your own business. Oh, wait. I know! Maybe your mama didn't give you enough care and attention that you start to fucking care about other people's business!" God, his blood is boiling inside him. 

But though, his snarky remarks literally have its effect on the guy. His face goes really red, perhaps from the embarrassment or anger or both. But that's what he deserved for talking shit. 

"Shut your mouth!" he shouts, his voice echoes through the whole kitchen, hell maybe the whole corridor and anyone can show up now. 

Then, the Sangwoo guy chuckles before continuing again, "maybe the rumors were right."

"what rumor?" This time it was Mark who spoke. His dangerously low voice shows that he warns the guy to not speak nonsense again or else, 

Donghyuck saw Sangwoo flinch when he heard Mark's voice. He almost laughed at the guy, but restrained himself from doing so. 

Sangwoo clears his throat and straightens his body, pretending that he just not flinched when Mark spoke. "There's a rumor that said Lee Donghyuck was going around clingy to you, sucking your dick like a fucking whore he is-" oh, poor guy. If he were Donghyuck, he wouldn't dare to say that especially in front of Mark. 

It's because, the moment he insults and calls Donghyuck as a whore, a strong punch flies into his face. The Gryffindor guy collapsed hard on the floor whilst Mark pinned him down roughly. His fist curled up on the collar of the boy's shirt so hard that his knuckle turned white. 

"what are you saying? You're sure smart with your filthy mouth of yours huh?" 

The boy didn't reply. He can't but Donghyuck can see the looks given by Sangwoo. He looks almost proud and that just makes the older gets angrier. "well, guess what. I'll make that filthy mouth of yours can't speak anymore" 

Mark pulled out his wand from the pocket of his favourite hoody and pointed it towards the Sangwoo guy. Mark's hand trembles in anger, veins popping up from his arms and neck. The grasp on the white collar tightened and Sangwoo looked like he couldn't breath. This is bad. Donghyuck needs to stop Mark or he will kill the guy at any time. 

"Mark, what do you want to do?" he asks but Mark is not listening. He can't hear anything besides the voices that are going on in his mind. "Mark hyung, please listen to me." he kneels down beside the latter and tries to release Mark's strong grip to let Sangwoo breathe. 

He called again and again that he started to cry. He begged desperately for Mark to stop but the older one didn't listen. So,he needs to find a way of how to stop Mark from killing the boy. He pulls out his wand and casts "expelliarmus!" and immediately the wand from Mark's hand flies away and the older man collapses on the floor. 

Ignoring the other guy who finally can breathe, he swings over Sangwoo's body and accidentally stepped on the guy's stomach that makes him shouts in pain. Completely ignored that moron, he helps Mark get up on his feet. 

"hyung, are you alright? I'm sorry I casted that spell, I don't know what to do. I can't let you kill him, and it's all my fault! And you, and you-" Donghyuck is now crying. It's not fair. It's him who is the one that needs to comfort Mark and it was his fault who makes all of this mess. If he didn't pulled Mark for a kiss earlier, everything would be fine, everything-

"what is going on here?" A familiar voice came into the kitchen and it was Professor Kim with well, well, well, his boyfriend Jung Jaehyun standing beside him and his hand securely behind Professor Kim's back. If the situation right now is not a mess like this, Donghyuck would tease the Professor without caring about the fact that he is the Head of Slytherin and most fearful teacher. 

But, unfortunately they came in by seeing the Gryffindor guy with a filthy mouth laying on the floor like a dead body and crying Donghyuck in Mark's arm. 

"Doie, I think we need to do something first about that boy." Instructor Jung says, pointed towards Sangwoo.

Interesting. Doie huh? That's cute. 

Doyoung sighs, "what are you looking at kid? You two got some explanation to do by tomorrow morning, especially you Mark. Now, you two go back to your respective common rooms. Me and..instructor Jung-" Donghyuck snorted. 

"me and instructor Jung" he repeats, "will handle that kid. Now go, hurry up it's already past one thirty. Go" Professor Kim rushed them out from the kitchen. Mark gives the professor a small nod before taking Donghyuck out with him. 

The smaller didn't forget to wiggles his eyebrows towards the couple while Mark dragged him out. 

\----------

The next morning, Mark and Donghyuck were called to Professor Kim's office to explain all the things that happened yesterday night. At first, only Mark was called but Donghyuck insisted to follow the latter. 

"Alright boys, before we start, that Gryffindor boy luckily didn't get any serious injuries. I know you didn't care, but just in case." Professor Kim explained calmly. 

Professor Kim sits on his desk as he crosses his arms over his chest. "now, tell me." 

Both of them retell him the story from the beginning (except the one where they make out and eat other faces) to the part where Donghyuck casted Expelliarmus spell. 

Professor Kim went silent for a while, before speaking up. But instead of saying something or beat them with the book or something, he walks towards Mark and Donghyuck. He sighs heavily whilst he places his hands on both of their shoulders and closes their distance. 

Donghyuck and Mark nervously wait for the Professor to make his next move. "good job" he whispers. 

"wha- what?" Mark asks with his eyes getting wider, can't believe what he just heard. Not only Mark, Donghyuck too. The younger's mouth hanging open, shocked by the professor's response. 

"you heard me. Anyway, the final decision is not from me. I'll discuss this matter with Gryffindor's head and also the headmaster. By that, you two can now exit my room and leave me alone. I'm starting to get a headache from dealing with you kids." Professor Kim pushed both of them towards the door. 

They were about to leave, when Donghyuck turned around to say something to the tired Professor. "what is it Mr Lee?" 

"nothing, just. I think instructor Jung might be suitable to help you deal with your headache." Donghyuck says teasingly and successfully dodge the flying book that was thrown by the professor. 

\----------

The final decision is finally out. Mark still needs to take responsibility for beating the Sangwoo guy. He was suspended from the school for a week which is not bad, he thought it's gonna be more than that. Meanwhile Donghyuck, he's got an exception from the punishment but a warning from Hogwarts given to him for breaking the curfew. Plus, a Howler from his mom which is worse than the warning given. 

And for that Sangwoo guy, he admitted to be the one who spread the false rumor about Donghyuck and he was suspended for the longer period compared to Mark. Donghyuck will not see him for at least a month. Even though he wishes to never see him again. 

On the third day of Mark suspension which falls on the school's off day, Donghyuck visited Mark at his house. Mark's mother greets him warmly before telling him where Mark is. "he's in his room. Go ahead" 

"alright, thank you mother." Donghyuck thanks Mrs Lee and walks up to the old stairs that led through Mark's room. 

There's a sign saying 'nerd's room' hanging on the door. Donghyuck's heart goes warm when the old memory comes back. He was the one who made the sign when Mark was 10 and he was 9. Both of them are still kids at that time, not knowing their true feelings. They're innocent and pure. 

But not now though, in a minute they will start to eat each other's face and maybe do something more than that. 

Without knocking the door, he opened the door to reveal Mark was sleeping soundly on his bed. The older must be that bored that he is the type who usually is not a sleepyhead or would sleep in the middle of the day. But Donghyuck can't blame the latter, getting suspended from school really can be a pain in the arse. 

Slowly, he closed the door and slipped into the blanket to snuggles with the sleeping Mark. He put down his bag and took off his sock before climbing the bed to sleep beside the latter. 

"Hyuck-ie?" Mark asks, his voice hoarse from the sleep. 

"hm? Go to sleep, Mark hyung. I want to sleep too" 

"okay." Mark fell silent, maybe he drifted back to sleep. 

"Hyuck ah, I Love you." 

Donghyuck giggles, "more than friend?" 

"more than that" Mark mumbles into the latter's soft hair and sighs when he sniffs a strong vanilla scent from Donghyuck's hair. 

He then hugs Donghyuck close to his chest whilst his hand gently caresses Donghyuck's bare back under his sweater. Just in any moment, both of them went to sleep with each other in their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) feel free to leave kudos and comment your thoughts about this.
> 
> Follow me or let's be moots on twitter @Jaedo_season900 
> 
> Here, my love💚💚💚


End file.
